


Burned isn't the same thing as Broken

by dream_painter



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Metaphors, Phoenixes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter
Summary: Another older poem, this time about the importance of getting up again, even if it seems impossible.
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065749
Kudos: 2





	Burned isn't the same thing as Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everone.  
> Another older poem. I think of this as a very motivational poem.  
> Especially for me personally, as I wrote this at a time in my live, where I had a lot on my shoulders.  
> Thankfully all of that is now behind me.  
> But I still like it very much.
> 
> So have fun reading!

People scorched by fire,  
burn,  
break,  
and then crumble.  
But from their ashes,  
diamonds rise.  
Indestructible phoenixes, taught by trials,  
hardship,  
suffering   
and of course chaos,  
they won't break again.  
Once was enough   
enough to forge them.


End file.
